Abe no Seimei
|kanji = 安倍 晴明 / 鵺 |romaji = Abe no Seimei / Nue |race = Half Human (Onmyōji) Half Yōkai (Nue) |gender = Male |clan = Kyōto Yōkai |seiyu = Rikiya Koyama Junko Takeuchi (Nue fetus) |family = Hagoromo Gitsune (mother) Abe no Yasuna (father) |debut anime = Sennen Makyō Episode 20 }} is based on the historic figure of the same name. He is the son of Hagoromo-Gitsune, and is considered to have been a legendary onmyōji of the Heian Era. Said to preside over the systems of divination, the calendar, astronomy and time-keeping in his position as the chief court astronomer, he was fiercely trusted by nobles of the time and considered a genius for his magical ability. At the same time, he was considered to be a sorcerer of black magic, said to be extremely knowledgeable about forbidden arts, using hexes to kill people and manipulation techniques that could control yōkai and other demons. Appearance ''Human Form'' In his pervious life, Abe no Seimei had short, spiky, black hair; with dark eyes which had black markings underneath them, along with three separate beards around his chin, and wore the traditional rodes of an Onmyōji. ''Yōkai Form'' After his rebirth as the Nue his appearance chances, he loses any facial hair he had before and his face becomes more refined. Now he has long, flowing blonde hair that reaches all the way to the backlegs, with the corneas of his eyes becoming dark, and the irises turning a golden yellow color. His body has developed a more muscular build. While letting his body recovery for nearly one year after his first battle with Rikua Nura, he soon returns to wearing rodes similar to the ones he wore during his former life. Personality A manipulative man who wants to live forever in order to maintain a world of what he considers "order", Seimei is authoritative and has no qualms with using others for his own ends. He was even willing to discard his own mother and send her to hell to further his goals. Though originally he believed humans and yōkai capable of coexisting, his mother's death a thousand years ago (at the hands of a human) resulted in his desire that yōkai instead rule over humans to maintain a sense of order. History 1,000 Years Ago A thousand years ago, he sought a way to perfect a resurrection technique which would allow him to live forever through reincarnation. He realized that the only way it could be done would be through his mother repeatedly giving birth to him (thanks to her own ability to reincarnate). His original reason for wanting eternal life stemmed from his desire to create a perfect world for both humans and yōkai. However, his goal changed after court noble Chief Advisor Yorimichi murdered the "Shinoda Fox," having heard that one could achieve eternal youth by eating its liver. Not knowing that the fox was in fact Seimei's mother, Yorimichi entrusted Seimei with the task of creating an elixir of life from the fox's arrow-riddled body. Enraged, Seimei slaughtered all the court members present and left, carrying his mother's dead body. Some time after that, he became known as the and, after his death, he ended up in hell. 8 Years Ago Together with Sanmoto Gorōzaemon, he masterminded using Yamabuki Otome's body as Hagoromo Gitsune's newest vessel. Through Seimei's "Hangon no Jutsu", Hagoromo Gitsune's soul was planted into Yamabuki Otome's body, the latter being reborn as a child with false memories. It is later revealed that Seimei hadn't actually had his mother's best interests in mind - rather, placing her in Yamabuki Otome's body was designed to further his own agenda. Synopsis Kyōto Arc In the present, Hagoromo Gitsune has given birth to him. From the large mass of the Nuega-Ike, Seimei emerges in a human-looking form and calls all yōkai to follow him, saying that he will rebuild the current "filthy" Kyōto. Rikuo challenges him and Seimei easily shatters Nenekirimaru. Upon finding that his body is not so suited for the earthly world yet when his arm begins to rot, he returns to hell along with the yōkai loyal to him. Abilities and Techniques *'Hangon no Jutsu' (反魂の術, lit. "Reverse Soul Technique") is a forbidden technique capable of returning the dead to life. One thousand years ago, Seimei was unable to perfect it prior to his own death. As his mother is capable of living a thousand years by reincarnating, Seimei intended for her to repeatedly give birth to him - thus enabling him to perfect the technique. As Hagoromo Gitsune hadn't been successful in reincarnating him prior to the events of the Kyōto Arc, the technique would have still been imperfect when it was used on Yamabuki Otome. *Heptagram (七芒星, lit. "Seven Point Star") is a signature technique created by Abe no Seimei. It is a seven pointed star, that is extremely powerful enough to stop powerful techniques or even kill an opponent. Relationships Quotes *''"This beautiful capital, the perfect combination of 'yin' and 'yang'... this is what I was able to accomplish. I want to preserve the cosmic order of this capital for all eternity. It's for this reason that I have to live forever." '' *(to Hagoromo Gitsune) ''"When I die, I will not re-enter this cycle of rebirth. I will return once more to your womb, to you who can live a thousand years, and I will be reincarnated in this world as Seimei once again..." '' *" ''What this world needs is not the coexistence of human and ayakashi, of light and dark. Darkness controlling light is a world of order!! For that purpose, I will become the lord of darkness...!! By any means necessary... I will be reborn." '' Trivia Category:Male Characters Category:Yōkai Category:Human Category:Onmyouji Category:Antagonists